Bloononomics
Bloononomics- Bloon Economics The economics of playing Bloons TD games, and particularly BTD4, BTD4 Expansion, and BTD5, and usually just BTD5. ---- (On this website, M$ will represent Monkey Money) Do not spend more than the reward! Very obvious, but people do this - Don't spend M$300 on Special Agents, so you can win a Daily Challenge that will only give you M$50. But do if you are (Full in Monkey Money) going for the Awesome Points. Ways to earn cash Early Game: Banana Farms. Farms can quickly give money even in the early rounds. It is advised that you quickly upgrade them to at least 1/0 (which is cheap so this will give you a big pay off.). Mid-Game: Monkey Village/Town. This reduces tower's price by 10%, By Round 40 you should have a good economy For buy a monkey Town-3/-, that gves +50%.Money From Bloons. They can be great Later when upgraded to 4/0 as well, Not So Much For The Beam Attack, More By Reduced Ability Cooldowns. Specially... Late Game: Supply Drop Snipers. These little guys really give you lots of money in later rounds. If you do it right, you could have $10,000,000 by round 120. They are excellent, especially in free play where rounds are long enough to use it again and again. Money vs. Lives... In some tracks, it is wise to sacrifice lives for money, (or vice-versa). Easier tracks don´t need it, like Snake River, or Archipelago. Harder/Split Tracks Require This More Often. Monkey Tycoon makes Convenient to Buy/Sell towers. On those tracks, like Switch, Road Spikes and Pineapples are impractical, you need as many lives as you can get. So, in the early rounds, if you know that your defenses are weak, but you want to keep them the way they are, try placing one, and just one, pile of Road Spikes at the Switcher. This will help eliminate the rough bloons early, so you don't have to fiddle with going back and forth and back and forth with Road Spikes and Pineapples between the two ends of the track. The Monkey Village Placing a Monkey Village will lower the cost of towers and upgrades in the Monkey Village's range. This is really good for expensive towers and upgrades as it lowers the cost of upgrades and towers by 10%. If you buy the Monkey Town upgrade it will make a pretty good payoff. Once combined with double cash, you could practically buy anything in no time! Temple Upgrade for only $90.000 is an excellent deal. The sell price is always 80% of the actual buy price, even if the tower is in the range of a village when you sell it. Stages And Strategy Try to use the track to your advantage like Park Path, as it´s a long path, so use Spike Factory at the end to make lives, or Path "O" Aces on Bloontonium Lab, or Mortars and Bomb Towers on Mount Magma. Basically try to use the stage to your advantage. Money efficiency Try to save in-game money by not buying stuff that you don't need, especially if your defenses are good. Buying Farms is a much better investment. Using the least, you can get, say a farm by Round 5-6 Hard Without Any Premium On Most Tracks. Some Worthy Towers Dartling Guns, you control them, so if you are focusing on a "Bloonsnake", or a MOAB, and you see some bloons heading for the exit you can pop them, unlike other towers that have to let the bloons in their range. Without them bloons can escape ultimately costing you lives. Super Monkeys are just amazing. Plasma Robo Monkey has ((1Super+1Laser+1Plasma+2Robo M.)x2 Plasma)x2 Double Cannon Power, 1 Being Super Monkey, A Full Boosted Temple is a Overwhelming Vaporizing Extra Razor Piercing Outstanding Worthful Extreme Ripping Exterminating De-blooner. Ninja Monkeys, because they can see Camo bloons and the upgrade Bloonjitsu with Seeking Shuriken (4/1) is a very good upgrade. But They ARE Outclassed, Say, A Red Ninja, by a Enhanced Eyesight, Sharp Shots Dart Monkey, That Is 2/1. Or A Double Shot-3/-, By A Enhanced Eyesight Triple Dart Monkey-2/3. Dart Training Facility+ Splodey Darts= FREE Bomb Tower at start. Monkey Ace, it´s excellent on split tracks. Neva-missing Darts give accuracy to the ace's HUGE power. Spoiler: Speciality Building Level 3= Faster Barrel Spin-1/0 (Just Forward) Dartling Gun. Banana Farms are a must. Whether you like dartling guns or are fine hovering over the farms, its for you, with the Monkey Bank Upgrades (x/3,4) you can still use dartling guns and make money. The best Farm Is (4/2) ($3000 per round) Also (.../4) ($2612 per round if you wait 7 rounds). The Bomb Tower. It is very good if you have it upgraded to Bloon Impact Cluster Missiles (4/2), it just causes widespread and major damage. Frag Bombs-2/... Is A Good, Cheaper Option For MOAB Maulers-.../3 Sniper Monkey is good against high-leveled bloons and can immobilize MOAB-class bloons on the first path (Althougth You May Find Better A Robo Monkey w/Plasma (See Above)...For A Smaller Price...). Its 2/3 upgrade allows it to pop bloons 3x as fast, which is great for crowd control. A (2/3) Sniper reduces a Ceramic to 8 yellows in 1 second! Its ability, the Supply Drop, can make even more money than a (4/2) Banana farm in rounds long enough-86+. Use this strategy, on rounds like 40, 43, 47, 49, 50, 51, and 55. Just set the snipers to strong and let your Burning Mortars-2/2 Pop Yellow Weaks. Temple Sacrifices Sacrifice: Mortars (With Bloon Buster At Least), or Bomb Towers (With MOAB Mauler At Least) From Twin, to Up to 5, Golden, Huge Blast Missiles Ice Towers (With Snap Freeze At Least) Splash Ice Shot, Big damage to MOABs, Snap Freezes Hundreds of bloons Glue Gunners (With Corrosive Glue At Least) Large Corrosive Glue Splat Shot Monkey Apprentices (With Summon Whirlwind At Least) Super Tempest Tornado Super Monkey (With Super Range), or any other 0-1 or 1-0 tower - 32 Blade Blast A Temple is extremely expensive so make the most of it. Buy while near a Village for lower price. How to build the best Temple: #Buy the range upgrades for the sun god. #Put these towers in the sun god's range: *3 4/2 Mortars. *1 4/2. Apprentices *1 4/2 Ice Tower. *1 4/2 Glue Gunner. *$30,000 of other towers (A 2/4 Super Monkey works great for this) including a 3/1 Monkey Village for blades. 3. Upgrade the Sun God to a Temple. Note: Step 1 goes last for maximum Temple placement. Monkey Money vs. Experience Points in BTD5 The player can't gain the both Monkey Money and Experience Points efficiently, so he must choose before a game, which of them is his priority. *Gaining Monkey Money by playing a lot of short games. The best way is to play Clock or Castle on Easy (or Medium, Hard), where the player gets the most MM for a short time spent by playing. *Gaining Experience Points by playing just one but a very long game. The best way is choose one of the tracks, that are easy to play for the player (mostly Beginner tracks like Monkey Lane, Park Path, The Rink). The best mode for gaining a lot of XP is Apopalypse. If the player plays on Easy (or Medium, Hard), he should continue through Freeplay Mode. The player should play as long, as he can, because the best XP rewards are in the later rounds. OR Play MOAB Madness Special Mission Premiums Some of the premium upgrades avalable help the player with lives and cash. Most people have to choose between getting premiums for Lives or Cash (Some people with lots of NK coins are able to get both of these things) *Purchasing Lives is mainly useful if you plan to play a very long game. Healthy Bananas is the best premium upgrades for these as it allows Banana Farms to generate lives per round as well as cash. It just takes 2 (2/2) farms and 10 rounds and it can earn as much as a single purchase of More Lives. Triple Lives allows you to get 3x more lives than usual, which is necessary for getting to high rounds. *Purchasing Cash is mainly useful on very hard tracks (Mainly Advanced, Expert, and Extreme tracks). They are useful for getting better and better towers. Double Cash gives you 2x the starting cash, and more cash for popping bloons. Using this with Monkey Town will give you a lot of money. If you make a mistake, then using Monkey Tycoon will allow you to sell the tower and all of it's upgrades what you paid for it, very useful in Deflation or if your stratergy fails. Cash Injection is OK, but it is reccomended you do not buy this as you can make that amount of money with a (4/2) Banana farm in 3 rounds. Make Use of NK Coins! *Remember, if you love renting upgrades, you will eventually pay more than if you buy them once forever. So, if you have NK coins, you might want to spend them to spare your monkey money. Category:Strategies